It is important for support members in support structures, such as x-ray window support structures, to be strong but also small in size. X-ray windows can include a thin film supported by the support structure, typically comprised of ribs supported by a frame. The support structure can be used to minimize sagging or breaking of the thin film. The support structure can interfere with the passage of x-rays and thus it can be desirable for ribs to be as thin or narrow as possible while still maintaining sufficient strength to support the thin film. The support structure and film are normally expected to be strong enough to withstand a differential pressure of around 1 atmosphere without sagging or breaking.
Such support structures can comprise a support frame defining a perimeter and an aperture, a plurality of ribs extending across the aperture of the support frame and carried by the support frame, and openings between the ribs. Stresses can occur at the junction of the ribs and the support frame. It can be important to reduce such stresses in order to avoid failure at this junction.